This Is Not Goodbye
by skelebutt
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy is a young photographer for a large fashion cooperation previously run by Lovino & Feliciano Vargas. While walking along the sidewalk on day, Francis came upon Arthur Kirkland, a young aspiring author who was kicked out of his home for not being able keep up with his pay. Arthur is invited to live with Francis but, will it work out?


This story is written in Francis' PoV  
It also contains the side ships Spamano, Prucan, and Gerita.  
The story also takes place in the time period of my Spamano and will have some references to it.  
Enjoy the story! -Author  
~~

I hummed slightly, a small kick in my step as I walked along the lively sidewalk of London. Crowds of people surrounded me. I could hear their conversations but, I decided to tune them out. As I was walking I noticed a young man sitting on the side of the road. He seemed about the same age as I am, possibly younger. The man had a pale complexion with blonde hair. His emerald eyes seemed to glow in the light of the rare English sun, above his eyes were thick eyebrows that seemed to look like caterpillars at first. I chuckled to myself before walking over to the man. I opened my mouth to say something before I was interrupted by his angry tone.

"If you are here to give me charity don't bother. I'm fine", the man snapped at me. His words were slicked with a thick British accent. He had fixed his eyes in a glare that seemed to leave me like a hollow shell.

"Oh mon ami. I was just coming to say hi.", I sighed in response. I wasn't going to admit how I felt awful for him. He seemed lost, afraid, dare I say, lonely. His eyes were lackluster and his body was hunched over like a wet towel left to dry.

"Well I need no 'hi' from you frog. Now leave me be. I have no time for you.", he interrupted my thoughts. I stared down at him in awe. I didn't know how to react to him and his ways. I sighed before sitting along side the street curb next to him. I noticed his eyes widen in surprise slightly. Maybe it was because I was being so persistent with him or maybe because I seemed out right stupid for staying with him.

"I should introduce myself. I'm Francis Bonnefoy. I happened to notice that you were sitting here alone and, I wanted to come say something. I hope that's alright.", I smiled softly as I stuck out a hand to him. I could feel a few strands of my honey blonde hair sliding from a top my head. The man seemed to hesitate before gripping my hand tightly and shaking it abruptly.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. It's great to meet you sir but, I'm fine. Now, could you please leave?", Arthur asked politely. I stopped for a moment to think. Arthur had been sitting here solemnly and now he seems fine, it must be some sort of facade. I stood and pulled Arthur to his feet. He stumbled slightly before glaring at me with a red face. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Arthur, I can tell something is wrong. I understand I'm a complete stranger but, is it possible for you to tell me over a cup of coffee?", I insisted. He still held a stone cold glare much like the one from before. He yanked his hand from mine and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Fine Francis. As long as you'll leave me alone after all this.", Arthur snapped.

"Will do.", I responded immediately.

We began to stroll down the cement sidewalks. Crowds of people flurrying past us. I could hear bits and pieces of conversations that others were having yet, Arthur was silent. He just walked behind me, grumbling. I believe he was cursing at someone or something under his breath. I didn't know what it was at the most I could hope it wasn't me. It felt like an awkward air or feeling surrounded us. As we made our way into the large coffee house and sat, Arthur tried to pay no attention to me. I tried to shake the feeling of being unwanted off of me as I sat at the petite table. Arthur sat across from me and seemed to glare nonchalantly at me. I huffed softly and managed to become less uneasy.

"So...um...Arthur, may I ask why you were on the street?", I asked. I wanted to try and get the most out of a short moment. I noticed the weariness in Arthur's as he seemed to shift awkwardly in his chair.

"If it'll get you to shut the bloody hell up fine.", Arthur snapped furiously before continuing, "I'm an author. I write fiction novels and children's stories. I haven't been able to find a publisher for my work. So far everyone I've met has turned me down. Back to the main point though, my half-witted brothers kicked me out of the house because I brought home no money. Allistor, my oldest brother, told me to never come back so, I will never return to that wretched house." I stared at him in awe. How could a man manage to be disowned by those he believed cared for him? I shook myself out of my thoughts hesitantly speaking.

"I'm sorry...I wish-", I stopped myself mid sentence. An idea had sprung into my mind. "Come live with me.", I blurted out to him. He drew back in shock for, my words seemed uncalled for.

"W-What do you mean 'live with you'.", Arthur questioned my idea.

"I mean you can come live in mon maison! I have a decently paying job and, I wouldn't mind having company. I do live alone it'd possibly be better for the both of us.", I explained. Arthur looked unsure. His eyes were watching my every movement and face hadn't changed from that glare I was becoming less fond of as time grew.

"Fine, I'll stay after, I am able get my tea.", he chuckled lightly. His small, simple, concealed laughter was whimsical. I couldn't help but admire the fact that he was able to still fight through the pain possibly buzzing throughout himself. I gave a slight smile. I couldn't help but feel a strange interest in this new man. I myself was quite surprised he even accepted my offer. Abruptly, I stood to order him a fresh cup of tea and me a cup of coffee from the barista.

When I came back to my seat with the drinks Arthur whipped his head to simply smirk and take his cup of common black tea. After sitting down at the table once more, I managed to take a tiny sip of the piping hot liquid. Arthur seemed entranced with the window to my left. I glanced out it to watch the hoard of walking Brits moving along the sidewalks. I began to sip my coffee as we sat in silence for the rest of the time allotted for our stay in the shop.

"Arthur, I believe we should get going. It won't be too much of a walk but, it could take a bit to get there.", I explicated to him. Arthur gave a curt nod as he stood after me. We headed out of the small coffee shop onto the winding streets of London.


End file.
